Best Night Of My Life
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Okay SHAPHNE fans, this ones for you!  I have a special Shaphne fan I made this for!  I hope they like it!  Shaggy & Daphne tell each other how they really feel.  Please Review!  Summary stinks, sorry.


_**Best Night Of My LIfe-**_

_**It's a short little Shaphne**_

_**I know, I know all my Fraphne fans are probably ready to throw a pie at my face! lol Someone was looking for some Shaphne fans. I'm not as a big fan of Shaphne as I am Fraphne. (YEAH FRAPHNE FOREVER!) 3 but, I don't mind Shaphne at all, it's pretty good. Of course it was in the 13 Ghost series! :) Anyways I thought I'd make this story for a special Shaphne fan :) Hope you like it! **_

A tall skinny light-brown haired guy walked into the Malt Shop. Scooby stayed home that night. Shaggy scanned the room for his friends. He spotted his beautiful friend, Daphne sitting all alone at a table. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw her. He'd always had bug feelings for his red-head friend. He cleared his throat then made his way to her. Daphne looked up at him.

"Like, hey Daphne." He greeted, in a shy-ish tone. She smiled gently.

"Hi Shaggy." She said.

"Like, where are the others at?" He asked.

"Well, Velma is on a special trip working on since things & Fred said he wouldn't be able to make it cause he was meeting up with someone else...a "girl" no doubt.." She said angry.

"Oh, like too bad, so it's just me & you?" Shaggy lied, thinking it was great to just have the two of them there alone.

"Yeah, but, it'll still be fun." She said. Shaggy was happy thinking she liked being alone with him. He wanted to ask her out on a date, he had wanted to for years now.

"Hey like, what do you want to eat Daphne, I'll pay." He offered. Daphne grinned.

"Thank you Shaggy, that is really sweet of you! I'll just get some ice cream." Daphne said.

"Hey, like no problem Daph, I deserve it!" He said. Daphne smiled, was she really falling for Shaggy Rogers? She wondered. Her & him did get alone great when Fred & Velma had left Mystery Incorporated up to them a few years ago. Shaggy came back with a chocolate hot fudge ice cream bowl.

"My favorite, how'd you know?"' Daphne gasped.

"Like your my best friend Daphne, I know everything about you!" Shaggy said.

"And I know a lot about you too, & I know that you never eat this less?" Daphne said, seeing he only got four large ice cream cones. Shaggy laughed.

"Like, I wanted to talk to you instead of stuff my face all night." Shaggy said, making Daphne giggled.

"You're really sweet Shaggy." Daphne said gazing into his eyes as he did the same to her beautiful shade of blue.

"Like, Daphne, I think your the sweetest girl in the whole wide world, I know I'm not as strong handsome or even smart as Fred but, I do love you." Shaggy said, he couldn't believe he'd finally said it out loud. Daphne smiled shined brightly.

"Awe, Shaggy! I love you too!" She said hugging him across the table.

"Like, I always thought you loved Fred?" Shaggy quiestioned.

"Freddie is so clueless, he's always looking at other girls going ga ga over them, he never saw me & how I really felt, I don't feel anything for him now though." She said sweetly. Shaggy smiled.

"Like I Velma was too smart, & selfish, it was all about her or no one at all. Daphne, you are so much prettier, sweetier & I love you with all my heart." Shaggy said. Daphne leaned across the table the gently kissed him on his cheek, Shaggy blushed & grinned.

"Daphne, w-would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, pulling out a beautiful ring slipping it onto her finger. Daphne smiled.

"Oh yes Shaggy! I thought you'd never ask!" She cried. Throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Like wanna go for a walk in the park Daph?" Shaggy asked. Daphne held his hand.

"Yes, I would love to!" She said. The new couple walked out of the Malt Shop. As they walked threw the Crystal Cove park, telling stories & sharing memories. It was soon dark outside. As they were walking they heard noises in the woods, Daphne was shaking in fear.

"Like don't worry Daphne honey, it's probably nothing at all, besides, I'm here for you." Shaggy said comforting her. Daphne held on to him & smiled.

"I'm not so scared when I'm with you Shaggy." She said.

"And like, I feel more like myself when I'm with you Daph, like all my fear just fades away." Shaggy said.

"Aww, I love you Shaggy! You'll always be my hero!" Daphne said.

"And you'll always be mine.." Shaggy said as the two gazed into each others eyes, then they're lips met.

"Like...wow." Shaggy said making Daphne giggle.

"We'd better be going Shaggy, thanks for the amazing night, I'm so happy to be your girlfriend!" Daphne said.

"Night Daphne, the pleasure is all mine!" He said happily as the two broke apart walking their seprate ways home.

"Like...this was the best night of my life.." Shaggy sighed happily,

_**THE END**_

_**I hope the SHAPHNE fans liked this, and maybe even some Fraphne fans too? lol :) Sorry it wasn't really that great, I tried! It's my first thing that IS NOT Fraphne so it was a little harder for me! :p I hope you did enjoy it though! Please REVIEW! :D I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT :) **_

_**=DangerproneK**_


End file.
